doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
Invasion of the Dinosaurs
"Invasion of the Dinosaurs" is the second story of the eleventh season of Doctor Who. Summary Part One Part Two Part Three Part Four Part Five Part Six Background information Links and references Cast *Dr. Who - Jon Pertwee *Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen *Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart - Nicholas Courtney *General Finch - John Bennett *Captain Yates - Richard Franklin *Sergeant Benton - John Levene *Lieutenant Shears - Ben Aris *Sergeant Duffy - Dave Carter *Corporal Norton - Martin Taylor *Private Ogden - George Bryson *R/T Soldier - John Caesar *Phillips - Gordon Reid *Lodge - Trevor Lawrence *Warehouse Looter - Terry Walsh *Charles Grover M.P. - Noel Johnson *Professor Whitaker - Peter Miles *Butler - Martin Jarvis *Peasant - James Marcus *UNIT Corporal - Pat Gorman *Mark - Terence Wilton *Ruth - Carmen Silvera *Adam - Brian Badcoe *Private Bryson - Colin Bell *Robinson - Timothy Craven Uncredited performers *Leslie Bates as **Regular army corporal - patrol 1 (1,5) **Stevens (5) *David Billa as Betts (2) *Tim Blackstone as a regular army soldier (4) *Geoff Brighty as a Golden Age man (6) *Alan Bull as warehouse looter and driver (1) *John Cash as a UNIT soldier (6) *Bruce Cox as a regular army driver (1) *Robin Dixon as a regular army driver (6) *Peter Dukes as a UNIT soldier (3) *Ian Elliott as **Soldier in Norton's army patrol (1) **UNIT soldier (2) *Ronald Gough as a regular army soldier (1) *Colin Hamilton as driver of Norton's army patrol / regular army driver - patrol 2 (1,5) *Ted Heath as regular army driver - patrol 1 (1) *Lyn Howard as a Golden Age woman (6) *Steve Ismay as regular army soldier - patrol 1 (1-2,5) *Richard King as a UNIT typist (1) *Peter Miles as Grover's secretary (4-5) *Pat Milner as regular army soldier - patrol 1 (1-2,5) *Kevin Moran as a regular army soldier (6) *James Muir as a UNIT soldier (6) *Stuart Myers as a Royal Artillery photographer (1) *Brian Nolan as a UNIT soldier (1,5) *Rory O'Connor as a Golden Age man (6) *Roy Pearce as a regular army soldier (1) *Annette Peters as a Golden Age woman (6) *Dennis Plenty as Collins (2) *Judy Rodger as a Golden Age woman (6) *Mike Stevens as **Royal Artillery corporal (5) **Soldier in Norton's army patrol (1) *Barry Summerford as a Golden Age man (6) *Cy Town as soldier in Norton's army patrol / regular army soldier - patrol 2 (1,5) *Ken Tracey as **Golden Age man (6) **UNIT despatch rider (1) *Kelly Varney as regular army soldier - patrol 2 (5) *Nigel Winder as a regular army soldier (4) *Geoff Witherick as a UNIT soldier (1) *Unknown performers as Royal Artillery soldier reading a nude magazine (1) Crew *Written by Malcolm Hulke *Directed by Paddy Russell *Produced by Barry Letts *Title Music by Ron Grainer and BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Title Sequence - Bernard Lodge *Incidental Music by Dudley Simpson *Special Sound - Dick Mills *Film Cameraman - Keith Hopper *Film Sound - Andrew Boulton *Film Editor - Robert Rymer *Visual Effects Designer - Clifford Culley *Costume Designer - Barbara Kidd *Make-Up - Jean McMillan *Studio Lighting - Alan Horne *Studio Sound - Trevor Webster *Video Tape Editor - Barry Stevens *Script Editor - Terrance Dicks *Designer - Richard Morris References 65 million BC; 1951; 1954; 1974 adjutant; Apatosaurus; airlock; athlete; atomic bomb; atomic war; Bank of England; Berkeley Square; bicycle; Blinovitch Limitation Effect; brain; bread; brigadier; British Army; British monarchy; bus; bus stop; camera; captain; car; Central London; chauffeur; chief engineer; China; Chung Sen; Cold War; the Common; corporal; court martial; covering fire; despatch rider; detention centre; dinosaur; dog; Earth; electrical field; Emergency Powers Act; Europe; explosive; field gun; fish; flare; Florana; force field; fox; fur; general; Geneva; grenade; grenade launcher; Greyhound One; handcuffs; hangar; Harrogate; helicopter; Holy Land; Hyde Park; Industrial Revolution; jazz; Jeep; John of England; journalist; judge; jury; Land Rover; Last Chance for Man; lieutenant; London; London Transport; London Underground; maggot; martial law; mercury; Metropolitan and Circle Lines; Metropolitan Police; milk float; minister; Minister with Special Powers; Nature; New Earth; newspaper; nightingale; No. 5 Reception Centre; novelist; nuclear reactor; Olympics; Operation Golden Age; Oxford University; Parliament; petrol; Piccadilly; pollution; power station; priest; Prime Minister of the United Kingdom; private; private member's bill; professor; pterodactyl; radio; reptile; Richard the Lionheart; robber baron; Royal Air Force; Royal Artillery; Royal Engineers; Save Planet Earth Society; scientific adviser; Scotland; Scottish Highlands; Section Five; Section Twelve; sergeant; shotgun; Smith, John; solar system; Sontaran; space hardware research centre; spaceship; Spaceship One; space suit; space-time coordinates; squad; Stegosaurus; stun gun; swagger stick; swan; tape recorder; taxi; tea; telephone; telephone box; television; temporal energy; time eddy; time field; Time Lord; The Times; time transference; time travel; Trap Two; Triceratops; Tyrannosaurus rex; tube station; UNIT Central Command; United Kingdom; United Nations Intelligence Taskforce; UNIT HQ; UNIT temporary HQ; Vandals; Venusian; Wales; walnut; Whitaker's machine; Whitehall; Whitehall underground quarters; wizard; Yorkshire Additional references 16DM33; 20DM58; 33CS84; Chiswick; Defence Medal; DH25JV; Distinguished Service Order; Evening News; France and Germany Star; Fuller & Co; Italy Star; Korea Medal; Lindsey Motel; Longines; Military Cross and Bar; NF10SK; Order of the British Empire (Military Division); Pacific Star; TLH794; Wall's Ice Cream; War Medal 1939-1945; Wimpy; WVO2M Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes